


Do your worst

by Zadien



Series: Blitzkrieg Girls [1]
Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance, alternate post canon, neck kisses, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zadien/pseuds/Zadien
Summary: After a night out with the girls, Mariam returns home to her apartment.





	Do your worst

**Author's Note:**

> From a Tumblr Prompt and now making its way over to AO3.

The apartment was quiet when Mariam unlocked the door and stepped inside. The soft glow of the hall sconces had been left on, a welcome home. She smiled as she carefully toed off her shoes and left them beside the others. Flexing her tired feet, she let them adjust to the cool tile before she navigated her way to the kitchen. A glass sat beside the jug of water and her smile warmed.

When her phone buzzed in her purse she drew it out to check the screen, tapping a quick reply to let the girls know that she'd returned home safe. And sent another to her brother. She filled her glass and drank it. Then refilling her glass, she set her purse back on the counter and made her way to her bedroom.

The slow ache that had been building within her for the past hour intensified, mingling with the giddy sense of excitement. Silly, she'd only been gone for a few hours, had been craving a night out with the girls but when the night began to draw to an end, she'd craved something else instead.

She eased open the door to her room and closed it quietly behind her. She could smell the rain as it poured in a steady deluge outside the open window and the blinds rattled faintly in the light breeze. In the pale light from the street outside she could make out the figure sprawled on his stomach in the middle of the bed, one arm outstretched to her side. The ache lessened to a contented hum and she set her glass on the bedside cabinet.

The susurration of fabric as she drew down her zip sounded loud in the room but the figure didn't stir. She shimmied out of her dress and removed her makeup and jewellery. Finally, she sat at the edge of the bed, taking a moment to rub the arch of her feet. Bed springs groaned and a tightly corded arm wrapped around her waist, heated skin pressed against her back as warm lips found the curve of her neck. She melted into the touch, stroking her hand over the arm holding her possessively close, tugging at the coarse hairs there.

"Bout time you got back." Bryan's voice rumbled in her ear before he pressed another kiss to her throat, this one firmer with the slightest graze of teeth. It made lower parts of her body tighten and the ache flared fierce and hot.

"Aw did you miss me?" She tilted her neck for more attention.

He grunted. "Figured you'd be out longer. Did you and Mathilda fall out?"

"No, Mathilda is far too nice to fall out with anyone. I had a good time."

"So why are you back so early?" Rough fingers brushed the centre of her back and her bra loosened.

"We underestimated Mathilda's alcohol tolerance though she did have two shots on top of her usual drinks, so we called it an early night and got her back to her bed. Spencer's staying with her, and being very gentlemanly–" She hissed out a breath as Bryan's calloused hands replaced her bra and she arched her back. Her mind blanked and it took her a moment to remember what she had to say. "I think we're going to do it again in a few weeks time. Maybe that weekend you guys go to the woods."

"Sounds like a plan. Better than sitting around pining for us." A tug on her scalp preceded her hair falling down in a rain of silk. "Fuck Mashka, your hair." The guttural growl to his voice made her thighs clench.

He twisted her hair in his fist and planted a hot wet line of kisses along her neck. Her toes curled and she pressed back into him, feeling him hot and hard at her back.

"We," she said, voice hitching when he tugged her hair a little tighter and her thighs squeezed, "probably won't even notice you're gone."

He stilled and then with a movement that had her biting back a delighted laugh, he tossed her onto the bed, her hair fanning the pillow beneath her. With a wicked grin, he stretched himself over her, catching her wrists in his hand. "I'm gonna make it so you definitely notice."

She locked her legs around his hips and ground against him, eyes fixed on his. A challenge, a dare. "Do your worst."


End file.
